Glamorous
by OkeeDokee
Summary: "Sadie." A smooth voice purred her name and Sadie opened her eyes. And standing there is Anubis; handsome, with chocolate eyes, perfectly messy dark hair, and a smile that could melt Sadie in a heartbeat.


**"Glamorous" - a _Kane Chronicles_ one-shot fanfic**

 **by OkeeDokee**

* * *

Sadie Kane stepped outside with a comfortable and thin hoodie on. They sky was overcast and threatened to pour its rain all over her. There was a slight breeze that carried the scent of freshness and a warning of a storm. Sadie had always liked weather like this. _The calm before the storm_ , she thought of it as. The still peace before the world was soaked and struck with lightning.

Sadie took a deep breath and exhaled. She loved this time. She stepped out on the street and began walking on the sidewalk. She had to get out of the house. Too much time stuck in there with her brother, Carter, was surely not healthy for anybody. Zia had yet to tell Sadie her secret of how she dealt with him.

Sadie continued walking under the gray skies, with little knowledge of where she was going. She just needed to be free. Thunder suddenly struck, and Sadie felt a little quake. Typically, people would run inside to hide from the thunder, lightning, and rain. But Sadie was not afraid. She was not a typical person, and had no intention of becoming one. She was fine the way she was.

Mist began to descend from the heavens, peppering Sadie's face with small water droplets. They clung to her hoodie, making her almost glisten in the gray light. Sadie crossed her arms and hunched a little to keep warm. It didn't do much to help, though.

The mist began to thicken into sprinkles now, dampening Sadie's caramel hair. She flipped her hood up and began walking a little quicker. Lightning struck again, somewhere, and the thunder resounded throughout her body. Now, bigger droplets fell, and Sadie's clothing was slowly being permeated by the water. But, up ahead was her destination: the cemetery.

A large rusted arch seemed almost welcoming to her. Sadie reached the graveyard entrance and shoved the rusty gates open. She did not close them behind her, and continued walking. Sadie espied the gravestones, reading names of the people who now rested their corpses in this place. She followed the path that had been patted down by the many other visitors that came here.

The rain came on full-force and Sadie began to seek for shelter. Up ahead of her was a large willow tree billowing in the wind. Sadie walked toward it, hoping that it would provide a shield against the rain. When she reached the willow tree, she walked under its drooping branches that almost seemed like protective arms, wanting to keep Sadie dry.

Sadie walked to the trunk of the willow and sat down on the grass. She rested her back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. She listened to the patter of the rain, the roaring thunder, and she thought that she could almost hear the sound of new life.

"Sadie."

A smooth voice purred her name and Sadie opened her eyes. And standing there is Anubis; handsome, with chocolate eyes, perfectly messy dark hair, and a smile that could melt Sadie in a heartbeat. Sadie stayed in mesmerized silence as Anubis lowered himself next to Sadie, their legs barely touching.

"Uh, hi, Anubis," Sadie stammered, breaking out of her stupor.

Anubis's eyes analyzed her, starting from her sneakers, up to her face.

"Hello," he said and blushed. "You look as glamorous as ever." The way he said it, is as if he was stating the fact that the grass was green. It was just a fact that Sadie Kane was as glamorous as ever.

"I am not anything close to glamorous," replied Sadie.

"You describe the word 'glamorous.' " Anubis ignored Sadie's comment on herself and shot back a response. "When I say or hear that word, I think of you."

"Yeah, right," Sadie scoffed. "I bet there have been a bunch of girls before me that were also glamorous, too." She turned away from him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sadie saw a glimpse of hurt on Anubis's handsome face. She immediately wished she could take it back. But, when she thought about it, a super-cute death god had probably seen some pretty girls in the past. Sadie liked Anubis with a passion, probably too passionate for her own good, but it was something she had to face sometime.

"I'm sorry," responded Anubis. "I thought that you would like the complement."

Now Sadie felt very torn. She so badly wanted to be with Anubis, but he was an immortal god and she was a mere mortal human. She would grow old and age, but Anubis would not. After she was gone, he would probably just move on to another young girl. He would probably tell her that she was glamorous, as well. Sadie wished that she could hate Anubis, but that was impossible. She had fallen for him to far and way too hard, already.

"I do," Sadie said. "But, we can't be together," she blurted. She hadn't wanted to say it, but something had to be done. Their "relationship" or whatever it was, was forbidden by the Egyptian gods. Anubis was putting both of them at risk. Sadie loved him, but...That was it, right there. She loved him. She had fallen deeply in love with the god of death and funerals. And because of that, Anubis could be punished, or possibly killed.

"Sadie...," he purred her name is such a sexy manner, that there was no way Sadie could not turn to look at him. "Do you honestly think I care?"

"You should." Sadie attempted to throw a little anger in her voice, but she failed miserably. She couldn't be mad at Anubis. Instead, she sounded like she was whining. "You could get hurt because of whatever thing we have going on."

"Would you believe me if I told you something out of the usual?" inquired Anubis.

"Depends on whatever it is."

"You are the most glamorous girl I have ever met in all of my millennium." he said. "No one has ever been as glamorous as you, and there never will be, because the laws of glamorousness do not allow it. And trust me on that one. I created the laws of glamorousness."

"No," responded Sadie. "I am not glamorous and I don't believe you."

"Well, it's the truth, you see," Anubis cooed. "And just because you don't believe in it, doesn't change the fact that it is the truth."

Sadie stayed in silence.

"Did you ever think that there was a possibility that the Egyptian gods actually existed before you met me?" he asked.

"Nope."

"But, look at me," said Anubis. "I'm the god of death and I totally exist. Just like the fact that you are the most glamorous person I have ever met."

Hearing it like that put it in perspective, and made Sadie feel just a little better. But, that didn't fix any of the problems that they had. Love wasn't the cure-all to everything. It was just a feeling you had about something else. Sadie was very confused about love.

"Okay," replied Sadie. "So, I accept the fact that I am glamorous. Now what?"

"Well, you tell me." he responded. "You were the one who came here. You should have well known that I would show up."

Ugh. Sadie herself didn't even know why she was here. She just felt compelled to walk toward the cemetery. Sadie was sick with love. It was making her do things she wasn't really aware of doing. Like, walking to a graveyard. All she could do was hope that love didn't make her do anything that would put her in danger. Like, loving the god of death. That was most definitely placing her in danger's path. But, Sadie didn't really care at the moment. She was too transfixed on Anubis's wonderful face.

"You do realize that you are staring at me, right?" Anubis inquired.

"Um, yes," confessed Sadie. "Sorry. It's just...your face is..."

Anubis looked interested in what Sadie had to say. "My face is what?"

"It's very glamorous."

Anubis chuckled and drew his face close to Sadie and put his arms around her. "Permission to kiss your glamorous face." His gentle and sweet breath on her skin made Sadie want to faint in his strong arms.

"Permission absolutely granted," Sadie breathed in response.

Anubis's hands found Sadie's neck and he lowered his mouth to hers. When this happened, Sadie finally realized why she had come to the cemetery. This was why. She wanted Anubis with a fierce desire and nothing could change that.

Their kiss was very slow and Sadie was thankful for that. Any more and Sadie may have been intoxicated with the scent of Anubis. She didn't want to pass out in this beautiful moment. The soft sound of rain, under the branches of a guardian willow tree, making out with the person that she loved most. This could not get any better for Sadie.

Sadie's lips pushed on Anubis's, fighting a small battle that kept their mouths locked on each others. Sadie sighed and Anubis inhaled her sweet breath. Sadie pushed just a little harder, trying to make the moment last. She was bringing the fight to Anubis. Of course, he totally won, there was nothing Sadie could do except to surrender to his strength. And she was positively okay with that.

Anubis slowly pulled away, sluggishly severing the lock their mouths had been in. He stared deeply into Sadie's face, taking in every part of her with his chocolate eyes. Sadie was left breathless and she finally remembered that being a human required breathing. She pulled in a deep breath, full of Anubis's scent. She was under his control, at this point.

"Sadie?" His voice was careful. "You look like you might pass out."

Sadie straightened up and attempted to regain her previous posture and composure, which was not possible at the moment. "Um, sorry. That was just very awesome."

"Do I need to take you back to Carter?"

"Please, no," begged Sadie.

"All right, if you say so."

Sadie did not reply for a while. After some time had passed, she inquired: "Have you ever, honestly, been in love?"

Anubis looked away from her and sighed. "Yes."

Sadie looked away, as well. "What did it feel like?"

He paused and chose his words with caution. "It's...like drowning in an ocean of soda."

"Drowning in a soda ocean?" Sadie was confused.

"Yes," Anubis confirmed. "So very sweet. But, again, you're drowning, so you don't really have a choice. But, you like drowning if it's in a soda ocean. Imagine for a second that the ocean of soda represents love. You may take big gulps of the soda and savor its sweetness. But, then you get those burps, when the air in the carbonation bubbles comes back up. Those are like the struggles that come with being in love. But, then after those burps, the ocean of soda is still there, waiting for you to drink some more. But, sometimes the soda also gets sticky and you want to get out. But, even when you get out of the soda ocean, it's still there for you, so that you can jump right back in again. Do get what I am saying?"

"Um, not really, but, kind of," said Sadie. She sort of understood the analogies that he used in the soda ocean example. The ocean of soda was love. The burps were the struggles that came with being in love. Then, the soda became sticky to you and you decided to get out of the soda ocean. That would be falling out of love. But, the ocean of soda was still there, waiting for you to dive back in. Sadie was most likely already drowned in the soda ocean of love.

"Well, that's how I am think of it."

"You think very weirdly."

"Tell me about it," Anubis replied with sarcasm.

Sadie's hand found his on the grass and she placed it there. The rain was relenting slowly, the world beneath the willow becoming more visible. That would mean that Sadie would have to leave soon. She didn't want to think about that right now, though. She just wanted to be in the moment, with Anubis. With her jackal boy.

Sadie looked over at him and he stared back. He appeared so young to her, but that youthful look was very deceiving. His chocolate eyes, if you stared deeply into them, she could see the ancient wisdom and the millennium that he had witnessed.

"Why do you ask about being in love?" asked Anubis.

"Just wondering." Sadie quickly chose an excuse.

"You're lying," he said. "I can see it in your eyes."

Sadie just nodded her head.

"Tell me," pressured Anubis.

"I know it sounds really stupid and childish of me, but...I think I'm in love," Sadie stammered out.

"Oh, dear, Sadie, I already knew that," Anubis stated and pulled Sadie's lips to his.

Sadie becomes limp in his arms, all willingness to fight left her body. Their mouths clash in a beautiful and dominant way. Anubis's kisses move from her mouth to her cheek, jaw, and finally to her neck. Sadie sighs as he kisses her skin in such a strong but delicate manner.

"Oh my gosh, Anubis," Sadie breathed. "You are very good at whatever you're doing right now."

"I try," he responded and gives her a smirk.

The rain had now dissipated to a mist now. Anubis stopped kissing Sadie and leaned back.

"Okay, that was, um...," Sadie struggled for the right word.

"Glamorous?" offered Anubis.

"Yes. Very glamorous," she agreed.

"You should probably get back to your house."

"No," Sadie refused.

"Sadie, you really should. It's for your good interest." Anubis tried to convince her.

"I am not interested in going back there."

"I know. But you need to go," Anubis stood up.

He offered his hand to Sadie and she grabbed it. Anubis lifted her off the ground without showing any signs of effort.

"See you next time, jackal boy," Sadie said and turned to walk off.

"Wait," Anubis called and she spun around.

He walked to Sadie and stood very close.

"About the whole our-love-is-forbidden-by-the-Egyptian-gods thing," Anubis said. "You just let me worry about that. I won't let them hurt you."

"Okay," replied Sadie. "Do I get a good-bye kiss?"

"Of course," he said and closed the gap between them. His mouth envelops hers and Anubis puts his arms around her to keep her from falling to the ground. He pulls away with a longing looking his chocolate eyes.

"Bye," he whispered "I'll miss you."

"Bye."

Sadie turned and walked back through the cemetery's rusty gates. All on the way back to her house she couldn't get her mind off of him. His intoxicating scent, his insightful chocolate eyes, his cautious and soft lips, and his absolutely handsome face. Sadie just couldn't grasp the idea of why he would even love her in the first place. But she just could not deny how glamorous he was.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hey, readers. I worked very hard in this story and I would really appreciate some feedback. If you don't like this, don't review and blow up my inbox with hateful comments, please. If you can't improve on silence, then don't say anything. I love Sanubis fluff like the stuff I wrote. Please follow-favorite-review. Thanks!


End file.
